


A Game between Kings: Morpheus's Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cum belly, Death, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Fingering, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Het, Heterosexual Intercourse, Kink, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M/M - 7some, Male and Female Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Pregnant Sex, Reincarnation, Slash, Suggestions Welcomed, Threesomes and more, Toys, Violence, Yaoi, ooc, pregnant belly worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Time Travel – Reincarnation. AU. OOC. OC(s). He had lived a short and painful life. Kuroko Tetsuya, discarded in Middle School by his teammates and friend, Kagami Taiga, meets an unfortunate end. However, it wasn’t supposed to be this way and Destiny has a few aces up her sleeve. If Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t there to reunite the greatest generation of Basketball players, then he will unite them as Shimizu Miharu through bonds of love and adoration for him. After all where is a team without a heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game between Kings: Morpheus's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Please make suggestions as to where you'd like to see this story dribble towards - sorry about the lame wordplay. I am also looking for someone to beta this story and other illustrators (other than myself) to illustrate all my stories for no monetary gain. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism among other fun things, but no flames. Yes, I know my grammar stinks and my tenses suck, but that is why I need a beta. Your comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. :)

**A Game between Kings: Morpheus’s Embrace**

(Adult Content)

**_Written by Merula Aeolus_ **

**_Illustrated by Merula Aeolus,_ **

**_Beta’ed by?_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kuroko no Basket series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Warnings:** Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), infidelity, and Time Travel-Reincarnation.

  **Genres:** Romance/Drama/Angst/Adventure/Mystery/Suspense

 **Summary:** Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Time Travel – Reincarnation. AU. OOC. OC(s). He had lived a short and painful life. Kuroko Tetsuya, discarded in Middle School by his teammates and friend, Kagami Taiga, meets an unfortunate end. However, it wasn’t supposed to be this way and Destiny has a few aces up her sleeve. If Kuroko Tetsuya wasn’t there to reunite the greatest generation of Basketball players, then he will unite them as Shimizu Miharu through bonds of love and adoration for him. After all where is a team without a heart?

  **Main Pairing:** Akashi Seijuro/Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryota/Midorima Shintaro/Murasakibara Atsushi/Shimizu Miharu (Kuroko-reincarnation)

 **Side Pairings:** Suggestions Welcomes!

* * *

**Ages (Current) –**

**27 yrs. To 28 yrs.:** Shimizu Hayato, Miura Karin, Tsuchimikado Natsu and Tsuchimikado Natsume

 **26 yrs. To 27 yrs.:** Shimizu Isamu, Ise Yasutora and Sado Haru

 **25 yrs. To 26 yrs.:** Aida Riko, Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei and Izuki Shun,

 **24 yrs. To 25 yrs.:** Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaru, Murasakibara Atsushi and Momoi Satsuki

 **23 yrs. To 24 yrs.:** Shimizu Ayame, Satoru Daisuke, and Kotetsu Miyako

 **22 yrs. To 23 yrs.:** Kurosawa Isane, Nara Kiyoshi, Ishigawa Hozuki and Kira Izumi

 **21 yrs. To 22 yrs.:** Kyoraku Ryo, Kita Aya and Li Su

 **20 yrs. To 21 yrs.:** Shimizu Kyou, Kato Sora, Akiyama Noaki, Takagawa Kazuya, Taniyama Aki, and Saito Nori

 **19 yrs. To 20 yrs.:** Shimizu Chizuko, Hazigawa Kei

 **18 yrs. To 19 yrs.:** Sato Ryugen, Ishida Nemu, and Hisagi Gin

 **17 yrs. To 18 yrs.:** Shimizu Miharu, Shimizu Anzu, Uzuki Hotaru, Hara Kaien, Shibuya Iwao, Saito Mizuiro, Matsumoto Shiro, Ichikawa Shoichi, Nakano Eiji and Saito Kiyone

 **16 yrs. To 17 yrs.:** Sato Orihime, Arisawa Keigo, Watanabe Arashi, Asano Kohaku, Aomine Kenji, Shimura Sai, Haruno Kei, and Li Ming

* * *

 

 **Prologue:** Eulogy 

* * *

 

_He had lived a short and painful life. His parents were an ambitious pair, who would not spare the time or motivation to care for their sickly child. By the age of eight years old he, Kuroko Tetsuya was mostly independent. However, his most painful experience began at the beginning of his second year at Teiko Middle School. The legend of the Generation of Miracles was quickly growing when a familiar face reappeared. Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya had been close friends since grade school and then Kagami-kun had moved away for two years. Tetsuya had excitedly introduced Kagami-kun, his friend, to his teammates._

_Then things began to go wrong. Tetsuya was forgotten to be invited to social activities. Then he was slowly replaced by Taiga-kun in the Generation of Miracles. Lastly he was kicked out of the basketball club by Akashi Seijuro, Vice-Captain of the Teiko Basketball team. Kagami-kun tried to stay in contact, but he was very busy. In the middle of his second year, Tetsuya died._

_It was raining and Tetsuya had slipped and twisted his ankle in a gutter. He had called Kagami for a ride home… those hateful words Kagami-kun had said were still ringing in his ears when he died. “What is it?” an irritable female voice answered Tetsuya’s call._

_“Ano… is Kagami-kun around?” the blue-haired boy answered, the girl huffed._

_“Tetsuya, I’m busy right now. What do you want?” Kagami-kun asked distractedly, a feminine giggle and breathless moan sounded on the other end of the phone behind Kagami-kun._

_“Ano… Kagami-kun, I twisted my ankle and was wondering if you could give me a lift?” Tetsuya said biting his lip expecting some sort of calm excuse. There was a beat of silence._

_“Kuroko, I’m busy. Call a cab or something. For heaven’s sake you’re just useless and pathetic. Why you were ever on the team is a mystery to me. Stop pestering me and get lost.” Kuroko froze in shock as the other end went dead. Was he really useless and pathetic? The boy as so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t see the drunk truck driver or hear the screams of warning until the truck ran over him… he was dead. His spine snapped… and Kuroko Tetsuya knew no more._

A warm feeling enveloped him. Like the comforting arms of a mother, an experience he never had the chance to feel. “Tetsuya, you were never supposed to live this way and most certainly you weren’t supposed to die like that.” An ageless voice whispered, “I never meant for this to happen.” Kuroko instinctively knew he was in the presence of a Kami, but he remained silent, “One minute you were following the path I laid before you and then everything change, while I looked away. I am sorry, Tetsuya-kun. I think it’s time I paid my due. Good luck in your next life.”

_The Generation of Miracles separated during their High School years and had limited contact with one and another. The Winter Tournament was won by Akashi Seijuro and Rakuzan High School’s Basketball Club._

_Kagami Taiga hadn’t played basketball since his best friend’s death and had fallen into a deep depression. Throughout his High School years, Kagami Taiga saw a professional therapist, but he could not move on. He ended up taking extra-curricular studies in languages, and business and was well onto his way of becoming a successful businessman while in Tokyo University. He also joined the Go club in High School and had become so talented in the game he could beat his former teammate, Akashi Seijuro easily._

_As the years progressed, few of them kept in contact. At twenty-four years old, the Generation of Miracles had graduated from their respective Universities and moved on with their lives. They may have been professionally ambitious, but their love-lives suffered and honestly no one really challenged them or evoked romantic feelings in them. Only Akashi married and had a child, but his marriage was steadily failing._

_Aomine Daiki found work in the business world, his Media Company was in constant competition with Akashi industries. While Kise Ryota took his modeling career to a whole new level and in addition becoming an actor. Kagami Taiga’s business revolved around the Music industry, he cut to menacing figure to other Music companies. His label only got the best. He was also a professional Go player and played the Guitar as his private passion. Midorima Shintaro became a famous and reclusive author by the name Midori. Murasakibara Atsushi became a, Olympic athlete in track and went on to become a famous personal trainer despite maturing slower than his peers. He undoubtedly still had an unhealthy oral fixation. Akashi Seijuro inherited Akashi industries and married a beautiful woman named Kotetsu Miyako, who bore him a son who he named Akashi Tatsuya. Miyako and Seijuro were separated and Miyako was “seeing other men”._

_Never the less every member of the former Generation of Miracles felt they were missing something crucial missing from their lives – like a limb from their bodies. Although they would never admit it, they knew subconsciously what it was._

On June 21, 1987, seven years after the Generation of Miracles were born, Shimizu Misaki, loving wife of Shimizu Akira, gave birth to twins. The eldest, a baby girl, Shimizu Anzu was a healthy baby with cute pudgy features. Her younger sibling, a baby boy, Shimizu Miharu was far more delicate and petite. Misaki and Akira’s five older children doted endlessly on the twins. Shimizu Akira owned a global Media Company that competed with Aomine Media Industries and Akashi Industries. Misaki was a famous author and poet, whose gross income could put all seven of her children through University and Graduate School easily. Their eldest child, Hayato was a computer game programmer and an extremely handsome man. Isamu, the second child had dedicated his life to Martial Arts and now ran a school in the Kyoto Prefecture. Shimizu Ayame was a famous actress whose stage name was Ichiyoru Ran, who starred in comedies, romantic films and action films. She was a very talented actress. Shimizu Kyou was the lead vocalist in a famous boy band; Kaze no Kage (Shadow of Wind). He and his bandmates - Kato Sora, Akiyama Naoki, Takagawa Kazuya, Taniyama Aki, and Saito Nori – were incredibly dedicated to their profession and loved every minute of it. However, they were also fanatical loyal to their band and to their families. Kato Sora, Takagawa Kazuya and Saito Nori were orphans and had practical become members of the Shimizu family. Saito Nori had a younger brother, Saito Mizuiro who was being raised by Akira and Misaki. Shimizu Chizuko was a famous illustrator whose art was featured in galleries worldwide.

Shimizu Anzu and her brother, Shimizu Miharu were currently seventeen years old. Anzu was a popular teenage model, while Miharu had decided not to put all his eggs in one bucket and participated in a variety of activities. Miharu was a Go player who played powerful hands that utterly obliterated his opponents, but didn’t have the motivation to go pro. However, his opponents could never hold a grudge against the genius and charismatic Miharu. He was also a student of several martial arts schools – Wushu, Tai Chi, and Aikido. Additionally he fluent in three languages and working on a fourth. However, most impressive was his skills on the basketball court.

Since he was a child, Miharu dreamt of another life. A life where he had soft blue hair and big navy-blue eyes. A life in which he was a basketball player who excelled in misdirection. His mother, who believed in spirits and spiritual symbolism had been an avid listener to Miharu’s strange dreams and after bullying his father, both of them enrolled him in Basketball.

During Miharu’s first match in Grade School, in his desperation to support his teammates who were lagging Miharu tried to performed several techniques his dream-friend, his light – Daiki performed. He did so flawlessly. It was because of this that he discovered his talent this life time. With his picture perfect recall and analytical ability to systematically unravel different “dream techniques and abilities” he was able to perform a number of skills he couldn’t have before with his weak body as Kuroko-Kun. While Miharu was not as small or delicate as Kuroko he was still shorter than most of his class and had a stunning ethereal air about him. To put it simply he was fucking gorgeous androgynous mix of feminine and masculine qualities.

Miharu honed these abilities to perfection and advanced them. He mastered his agility and speed training allowing to accelerate and decelerate instantly. He could play flexible street ball and often challenged the resident street ball groups. He could do formless shots, while he also had perfect shot accuracy. He mastered Aomine’s insane crossovers which complimented his natural weaving and dribbling techniques and superior speed. He played instinctually and possessed a combination of the Emperor’s eyes and Akashi’s situational analysis qualities. He had impressive jumping power and mastered his misdirection and passing abilities. He was a master of tactical battle. He had incredible reflexes and sense.

However, he refused to rely solely on the Generation of Miracle’s skills and also built his own with Aerial spin shots. He also studied up on magic and discovered misdirection was only one of three techniques available to magicians. He ten mastered traps or making the individual believe they had a solution to his tactical genius before shutting them down making them realize it was only a false solution he had created to entice them into his trap.

A magician could roll a quarter across his knuckles repeatedly before making it disappear. The truth behind the matter was that the repetitive motion forced his audience to falsely predict the motion and it appeared to have disappeared when in reality had had just changed the motion too quickly to detect. This is called false intellectual prediction and he applied this to his dribbling. Another Magician’s trick was to force a decision too quickly through pressure and Miharu did this through misleading game strategy. Miharu also boosted his physical fitness for his wiry frame in terms of speed, agility, reflexes and coordination.

However, unlike the Generation of Miracles Miharu refused to repeat their mistakes and formed a cohesive and loyal group of players hand-picked from his grade school and trained them rigorously. Ironically they called him Miharu-Taicho with the upmost respect despite his attempt to dissuade it. Entering Middle School, Miharu chose to attend a team oriented school, albeit more obscure, in order to escape the school motto “Winning is everything”. His team – Uzuki Hotaru, Hara Kaien, Shibuya Iwao, Saito Mizuiro, Matsumoto Shiro, Ichikawa Shoichi, and Nakano Eiji loyally followed him. They all attended the same High School being scouted into Seirin High School. It was in his last year of High School that the Generation of Miracles became aware of his existence and took an extreme interesting in him…


End file.
